The present invention relates in general to gas inlet systems for gas analyzers and more particularly to an improved inlet system utilizing the combination for one or more adsorber stages with one or more diffusion membrane stages for greatly increasing the detection sensitivity and selectivity of the detector as regards certain trace quantities of gaseous constituents of interest.